1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to: vibratory separators, systems using such separators, and methods of their use; in certain aspects to shale shakers; in certain particular aspects, to such systems with detection capability for detecting material flowing from such a separator or shaker, optionally with treatment of material; monitoring vibratory separator operation; monitoring and/or inspecting screening apparatus on a vibratory separator; discovering faults and/or tears in a screen apparatus; and, in certain particular aspects, to real-time monitoring of shake shaker operation and efficiency and/or to-real-time inspection of shaker screens for wear, misplacement, and/or tearing of screening material.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a wide variety of known vibratory separators, shakers, and methods of their use, some of which are disclosed in numerous issued U.S. patents and published patent applications.
A variety of nano RFID devices are known, see, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/501,909 filed Jul. 13, 2009, 12/498,689 filed Jul. 7, 2009; and 12/497,193 filed Jul. 2, 2009—all of which are incorporated fully herein for all purposes.
A variety of micro-resonant devices are known, see, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/913,661 published Jan. 29, 2009, Pub. No. 2009/0027280 A1, incorporated fully herein for all purposes.
A variety of nanodevices including nanorobots are known, see, e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/604,310 filed Oct. 22, 2009 which is incorporated fully herein for all purposes. As defined below, for purposes of this invention and this application, McNano devices includes, inter alia, the devices disclosed referred to in, and disclosed in references cited in the five patent applications referred to above in this paragraph and in the two preceding paragraphs.